


Playtime at the Poké Reserve!

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, On The Hunt, Piemander, Plaidamoose, Poké!chesters, Scowley, Wordcount: 100-500, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Today at Professor Kripke’s Poké Reserve, we find Steve watering his favourite patch of wildflowers. But don’t look now, there’s some mischief afoot over by the big tree!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 20:** A Nature Preserve
> 
> Characters from Osric Chau's _On The Hunt_ Campaign.

   
 

“GAAAAAAHHH!!!”

Steve sighed and turned from where he was watering his favourite patch of wildflowers.  They were at it again.  The fire-type just couldn’t resist riling up his grass-type brother.  He straightened his tie and spread his wings, making his way over to the two rambunctious creatures with his tan coat fluttering behind him.  There was another shriek just before he rounded the large tree in the centre of their favourite meadow in Professor Kripke’s Poké Reserve.  When he landed he wasn’t surprised to see the much smaller sized Piemander trussed up in vines while the larger Plaidamoose sported scorch marks on his fluffy tail.

Actually, the tip of his tail was still on fire.  Steve (a water/air-type) quickly used his Water Gun attack to put it out… and promptly soaked the other two.

They both sputtered and shook their heads.

“Dammit, Steve!” Piemander exclaimed.

“You should know better by now, Piemander,” Steve replied in his gravelly voice.

“Yeah, ‘Mander,” Plaidamoose shot at his brother and shook out the hair around his antlers.  In response Piemander flared fire around himself in an effort to escape the Leech Seed his brother had shot at him in retaliation for the little Ember he’d lobbed at him earlier.  It was tiny and had no power behind it.  Plaidamoose totally overreacted.

The air was suddenly charged with static.  All of their fur stood on end.  They all knew what that meant.

“Hello, boys.”

“Uh oh,” Piemander squeaked before trying to take off.

_*FFFZZZZZZZTTT*_

_“WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAHHH!”_

Scowley used Discharge and zapped all three of them.  It was super effective!  They stood like twitching statues before falling over, groaning and twitching with swirls in their eyes.

“Much better,” Scowley sighed happily before scampering back up the tree.

-30-


End file.
